lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Male Crocodile
Male Crocodile is a crocodile that resides in the Pride Lands. He is a member of Makuu's Float. Appearance Male Crocodile is stubbier than his leader, Makuu, and his light green underbelly is more greener in comparison. Unlike Makuu, his underbelly does not reach up to his nostrils. His face is much broader than Makuu's. The rest of his body is green, with dark green scales running along his back and tail. Just underneath his forelegs are two small light green spots (a different color to his underbelly), and he has three larger spots on his tail. His eyes are brown. Personality Male Crocodile is a loyal follower, ready to do anything his leader, Makuu, suggests. He will speak up if he thinks he knows what Makuu is thinking, regardless of if he actually does or not. Male Crocodile seems to be one of Makuu's closer friends from the float, and is the only member to be seen with him alone. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar When Bunga walks though Male Crocodile's mouth and snapped in Zuka Zama. The Rise of Makuu Male Crocodile approaches Basi, waiting for his leader Pua to make arrangements. He watches as Makuu challenges his leader to a Mashindano, and follows them to the fight itself. He witnesses Makuu's victory, and follows him into Lake Matope. Later, under Makuu's words, they take over Big Springs. They stand their ground until Kion gives a demonstration of the Roar of the Elders, which prompts Makuu to take his float away, back to their real home. Bunga the Wise During Bunga the Wise, Male Crocodile can be seen waiting in the queue for Bunga's advice. The Kupatana Celebration Male Crocodile attends Kupatana along with his leader, Makuu. He glares angrily at some of Dogo's Brothers when they invade the celebration. Fuli's New Family When Bunga incorrectly mistakes Rafiki's words, he believes that he is immune to everything and pops open Male Crocodile's mouth at Hakuna Matata Falls, dancing inside. Noticing the angry crocodile and the danger he is putting himself in, Fuli dashes over and snatches him up in her mouth. She rescues him just in time, right after Male Crocodile bites down. Never Roar Again Male Crocodile pops out of the water when Makuu overhears that Kion is no longer going to use the Roar of the Elders. Male Crocodile asks if they're going back to Big Springs, but Makuu has other ideas and decides to take over the Flood Plains. They later take over the Flood Plains as planned. When Makuu fights Fuli, Male Crocodile is left to take care of Beshte and Bunga. The crocodiles eventually get the upper-hand in battle, and surround them. Before any harm comes to them, Kion, Ono and his mother, Nala, approach them and ask them to leave. They refuse so two crocodiles push Nala into the water, and Male Crocodile guards her from Kion. Although Kion refuses to use the Roar directly, he is able to channel his power in a new way, pushing Male Crocodile away whilst saving his mother from harm. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes Male Crocodile and Makuu locate Young Rhino in the Flood Plains, all tangled up in the reeds and mud. Before they can feast, Beshte arrives. This isn't enough to deter Makuu, but when Basi arrives, he calls for Male Crocodile to leave with him, stating that one little rhino isn't worth the effort. Later, Male Crocodile, Makuu and some other float members notice that Basi is injured, and approach him during a rain storm. Beshte comes to defend his father from the crocodiles, which causes Male Crocodile to back down. However, he and his float members are reminded by Makuu that they outnumber them and that they are crocodiles, which gives them a confidence boost. Beshte then leads his father out of the clearing, and the crocodiles give chase. They soon halt upon hearing Bupu's Herd stampeding towards them, having been led by Beshte into their path. They dive down, but are trodden on by the sable antelopes. When they get up, Beshte orders them to leave, and they do so, in pain. Trivia *Male Crocodile is voiced by Gerald Rivers, the same man who voiced his former leader, Pua. Category:Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Crocodiles Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Male Crocodile Category:Reptiles